


Firsts

by perverthimemeto



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Emetophilia, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverthimemeto/pseuds/perverthimemeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki spends the first night with his princess and Sei is ready to do anything to please his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Sei was very nervous. Of course he was, it was his first time staying at his boyfriend's place after all. Mizuki had reassured him a hundred times that they didn't need to have sex or anything, but Sei was eager to get over his fears and do it. They had already been together for more than two months after all, two months filled with soft kisses, gentle makeouts and this growing desire inside the black haired male to touch the other. He had just been too shy to ever do so. This time though, he wanted to do it, he wanted to go all the way and he was ready to do anything that would make the night unforgettable for Mizuki. 

He had put on some cute clothes, packed what he would need to wear during the night and the next day, a toothbrush and just in case one of his favorite stuffed animals, and had made his way to the apartment his boyfriend lived in close to Black Needle. So far, the evening had been great. He and Mizuki had had dinner together, watched a movie in the bedroom and cuddled a lot before the red haired male had leaned in for the kiss that started what Sei had wanted to happen. After multiple small kisses, Sei had wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, resulting in hands on his waist that carefully pulled him closer and from then on it had kept getting better, but the black haired male had also kept getting more nervous. No matter how much he had tried to prepare for that night, he still shivered slightly as he felt Mizuki's tongue eventually press against his own, his heart beating fast. It wasn't something unpleasant of course, they had already kissed like that before and he really liked it, but he knew where this was leading as he felt one of Mizuki's hands slip under his shirt. So the other wanted it too... Sei had already expected it, but there was a difference between expecting something and to know it was about to happen. Still, he didn't want to stop there. 

Soon their kisses became a lot more passionate and Sei could feel how Mizuki's second hand also found it's way under his shirt, resting on his waist. The other was rubbing small circles into his smooth skin with his thumbs as they broke apart to breath and the black haired male gazed into the other's eyes, seeing the lust in them. When he heard his boyfriend ask if it was okay that he touched Sei like that, he nodded quickly, giving a soft smile. They continued to kiss and soon Sei's shirt was gone as the other's hands moved over his back, sides and chest. As soon as Mizuki started to kiss down his neck, the black haired male let the first moan slip past his lips, one hand moving up to tangle in dark red hair. It felt really good, the other was so gentle with him, caressing every bit of his pale skin, soon ending up at Sei's pink nipples, making him gasp. Even if his heart was still beating so fast, the younger male knew that he wanted this, he wanted Mizuki. 

"Please... I want to do it... I'm all yours... You can do anything you want..." Sei whispered as Mizuki's lips had wandered down his chest, sucking lightly at each of his sensitive nipples for a bit while his hands were busy starting to carefully grope the black haired male's ass. He hadn't expected just then what his boyfriend would want. "Are you sure?" There was this worried tone in Mizuki's voice again that made Sei smile, gazing into green eyes. "Yes... No matter what..." The rib leader swallowed, eyes wandering down over Sei's body as he blushed slightly and pulled the younger male over onto his lap. Like that, Sei could feel the other's erection pressing up against his own crotch and he couldn't deny that it was the hottest thing he had ever felt in his life, though he would be proven soon that there was something even hotter than that.

It didn't take long until panting filled the air. Sei's body was slightly sweaty like Mizuki's as he lifted his hips slowly before pushing himself back down onto the other's cock, a breathy moan leaving his lips. Never before he had felt something like that, the pleasure that waved through his body with each little shift, the other's hot little groans turning him on just more. All his nervousness from before had faded, he didn't even know why he had worried so much. Until then it had been the normal procedure; gentle foreplay with lots of kissing, soft touching, some fingering and then they got to the real thing. At first it had been a bit uncomfortable, but Sei had quickly gotten used to it and now he was slowly riding his boyfriend. The whole time, the black haired male had had the feeling that Mizuki was holding back for some reason, and he wondered why. He was slowly getting closer to his climax, and the other looked like he wasn't enjoying it as much as him. "Mizu, what's wrong? I told you, you can do anything you want..." he managed to say between soft moans and gasps, not bothering to stop moving while he talked. The red haired male, who had been lying underneath him, just groaning while his hands on Sei's hips guided him a bit, opened his eyes now, a bit of worry in them. "R-Really? Are you sure?" he had been asking those questions all night, and Sei had answered each time that he was sure, and that time again he told the other he was sure. Slowly, Mizuki sat up underneath him. "O-Open your mouth, okay?..." 

It wasn't like Mizuki wasn't enjoying it, no, he was enjoying it a lot. His boyfriend was really sexy, but he couldn't get a certain thought out of his head: What would the black haired male look like vomiting? All this talk about him being able to do whatever he wanted wasn't making it better. Eventually, he wasn't able to resist anymore. He wanted to find the answer to the question that had been bothering him for actually quite a while already before he would reach his climax. Sei was kind of surprised at that request but he didn't mind, his hands that had rested on the other's chest now wrapping around Mizuki's shoulders as he opened his mouth for the other. The next thing was really not what he expected. Mizuki pushed two fingers into his mouth, but he didn't stop there when Sei looked down to his hand in a questioning way. No, he pushed his fingers further until Sei felt himself gagging, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he moved to grab onto Mizuki's wrist. There was no use to it though as the other was stronger than him and soon he felt those two fingers at the back of his throat, retching and fighting against the urge to throw up. He gave a strangled noise before he could feel his dinner rising from his belly.

Only as he could feel Sei wincing and shaking, Mizuki pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend's throat. Just a moment later, Sei's body went stiff as the vomit spilled out of his mouth, tears streaming from his eyes as it landed all over himself, his erection that had been standing between them, and Mizuki's chest. He was deeply confused, what was going on? His belly started to hurt from the sudden emptying, his throat burned and saliva was dripping from his mouth along with the last remains of the gross tasting substance that covered them now. He barely noticed first that Mizuki had started thrusting up into him, but he soon enough did as the other hit his prostate. A wave of pleasure ripped him out of his daze and he let out a rather high pitched moan, reaching his climax along with the other at the sensation. Cum mixed with the remains of his food and stomach acid, Mizuki was panting heavily as he rode out their orgasms, only stopping as he could eventually feel how oversensitive he had became. He leaned up to press a kiss to Sei's still dirty lips, smiling softly. "I love you so much, princess..."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so productive! I hope you enjoyed this little mess. Leave a comment maybe, I'm always eager to get better! And requests? Message me at perverthimemeto.tumblr.com! (Looking for a beta!)


End file.
